


fifteen ninety-nine

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Kinda, Omega Reader, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: Bookshelves with classics and whiskers on kittens. Bucky with presents and feelin' so smitten. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of her favorite things.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Not Your Omega [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	fifteen ninety-nine

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite a long time since I have written these two lovebirds :) This one is a happy one and I had a lotta fun writing it. Hope you like!

There were about two weeks each year where Bucky noticed his omega's demeanor change. She became quieter, more introspective. Her words were few and carefully selected as though not to betray what was wrong. She wore long black things and floated through the house like someone from a Lord Byron poem. It was not that concerning a matter to Bucky, seeing as it didn't prevent her from taking care of herself, but he was curious as to what the catalyst to her strange behavior was. It astonished him to find out that she acted this way because of her _birthday. He'd_ figured out the puzzle a few years after they moved in together. Bucky had been deep cleaning the house when he'd stumbled across a wooden box tucked deep under a floorboard that hadn't seen the light of day in eons. The box was stained and wizened, warped with age. Curious, Bucky had opened it and found his omega's birth certificate (among other things). She hadn't meant to keep her birthday a secret, she told him later. She hadn't celebrated it for years; that the meaning of it was no longer relevant. Bucky then made her a promise that he would try his best to make up for all of the missed birthdays over the last few hundred years.

He will make good on this oath every year hence.

They have been at an absurdly huge bookstore for the past hour and a half. She is pulling Bucky this way and that way, winding through shelves, and petting the resident cat whenever he walks past. The pile of books in her arms is growing higher and higher with every new find. Bucky guesses that she is up to twelve books by now. He has realized that he loves watching her in a bookstore. She wanders around, unfocused and dreamy, pulling out novels at random until one looks interesting enough for her to read the inside cover and the first few pages. She always furrows her eyebrows when she reads; sometimes, she chews her lip if a book sounds particularly thrilling. With whatever she desires to read, Bucky's omega can be either exceedingly picky or remarkably easy-going. Today, she seems to want to buy everything she touches. 

"Oh, Bucky," she says suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts. " _The Canterbury Tales_! And it'sone of the first few editions! There are only a couple of these in existence! Can I get this? I don't need anything else."

"Anythin' you want, I told you," Bucky says, pressing a kiss into her hair. "You haven't celebrated a birthday in centuries."

"I cannot _believe_ they have this! And for this cheap too. Thank you so much, baby!"

"I said anythin' you want, didn't I? Happy birthday, honey."

Bucky's phone buzzes, and he pulls it out, reading the message from Wanda. He bounces eagerly on his feet, tugging his omega's arm.

"I don't mean to rush ya, but we needa get you home, so you c'n open your other gift," Bucky says.

"There's more? I told you that the books were enough!" she cries.

"Don' worry, this one was entirely free." 

"I would have made you return it if you paid for it."

"I know ya would have," grins Bucky, kissing her quick. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

After checking out, where the total was far less than they both had been anticipating, they make their way home on the back of Bucky's motorcycle. Still terrified of flying off the end, she clings to Bucky like a koala. Whenever she is with him, he'll drive as carefully as possible, taking the backroads so that they can avoid the highway. She always buries her helmeted head into Bucky's back, making soft noises of distress whenever they have to take a particularly sharp turn. She thinks he is overly reckless. _Bucky_ believes she is too dramatic.

"You good?" Bucky checks once they've pulled into their driveway, and she releases her death grip on him.

"I think so," she answers, brushing off her coat. "You always drive like a wild thing."

"I _do not_. I was barely goin' th' speed limit as it was," he replies.

"We almost hit that speedbump."

"We barely nicked it, baby, c'mon. What did my bike ever do to you, huh?"

"I don't see why we need any mode of transportation in the first place when we can run there quicker," she says.

"Jus' because we don't need it don't mean I don't _want_ her. Be nice to Cherry, will ya? She's done nothin' wrong."

"I cannot believe you named your motorcycle, Buck," she remarks, gathering up her books and looking like all kinds of smart-aleck. "And it isn't even red!"

"I call her 'Cherry' because she runs so sweet, not 'cause of her coloring," Bucky says. "Are you done arguin' with me? Wanda's waitin.'"

"I wasn't _arguing_ with you; I was merely pointing out that-" she starts.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll let ya point it out later! C'mon!" he interrupts, grabbing his omega's hand.

"You're so mysterious. You didn't get me anything absurd, did you?" she asks.

"No."

"Promise?"

"Scout's honor," Bucky swears, holding his hand up.

"I don't accept that. You were never in scouts."

"It's somethin' you'll like, I swear. Nothin' too excessive."

"Fine," she says, following Bucky into the house. "I'm pretending to believe you."

As soon as Bucky pushes open their front door, Sir Calidore, now fully-grown and entirely too big for his own good, bounds over to them for a few head pats. She lets him jump all over her, licking her face frantically. He moves to Bucky next, bouncing eagerly on his back feet for head pats. Bucky laughs, scratching his fuzzy head.

"Hello, Sir Calidore. Did you miss us?" she chirps. "It seems like you did."

"Hey, Wanda!" Bucky calls. "You here?"

The woman in question appears in the doorway, holding a cardboard box.

"I come bearing gifts," Wanda says. "Happy birthday, babe."

"Is this from you? Or from Buck?" she asks, taking the box and narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "I don't want anything from anyone else."

"Not from me," Wanda replies, holding her hands up innocently. "I just watched it for a few days."

"Wait, you _watched_ it? What is it?"

From inside the box, as though answering the given questions, comes the sound of scrabbling claws and small, clever 'mews.' Bucky's omega's face lights up so brightly that Bucky cannot help but smile. She sets the box down and carefully opens the top. Out jumps a brown tabby kitten, eager to get out of her jail cell. 

"Where did you find her?" she asks, scooping the kitten up and nuzzling her. "Oh, she's _purring_!"

"Found ‘er out in th' cold one night on our last pack trip," says Bucky. "She had no identification or anythin.'"

"Poor baby. Do you want to hold her, Buck?"

"I don' think she likes me all that much. She scratched me real good when I picked her up."

"Maybe Una's scared of alphas," she says to the kitten. "Is that what it is, huh? Did she go to the vet yet?"

"Yes," Wanda says, moving nearer to pet the kitten too. "I took her. She has a clean bill of health. "

"Una likes you too," she says.

"I don't think she likes male wolves. She hissed when Pietro tried to pet her," Wanda says.

"Maybe being around the scent of one will help? Poor baby. It's a scary place out there. My James is a nice guy, though. He wouldn't ever hurt you, and Sir Calidore is a big goofball. You don't need to worry about him either, Una."

She nuzzles the kitten again, and Bucky grins to himself, puffing out his chest and preening as he smells how content he has made her. His omega has a love for animals that Bucky would have never expected a vampire to have. She told him she had had numerous pets over her lifetime, everything from goats to mice that she saved from being snake food. It is a hypocritical of her to bond with individual animals while eating others, and she acknowledges this. Still, Bucky once told her that every person on the planet tends to be hypocritical of _something,_ so it shouldn't matter _._ He doesn't much care. Except when they go to an animal shelter to look, and she asks if they can get a snake. Bucky does not do snakes no matter how many times his baby doll bats those pretty eyelashes at him.

"So, she's Una?" asks Bucky.

"Sticking with _The Faerie Queene_ theme, yes," his omega replies. "Do we need to get her stuff? We have Sir Calidore's old bed, but she probably wants her personal space."

"Yeah, I jus' bought ‘er food, that little playpen, an' a litterbox. What else do we need?"

"Bed, toys, dishes, a brush, a collar, a scratching post, and a travel crate."

"Catnip?"

"I think she's still too young for it. We'll have to go tomorrow since the sun is about to rise," she glances at her friend, "Thank you for watching her, Wan."

"It was no trouble. She's the sweetest thing," Wanda replies.

The three of them stand there silently for a while, then. Bucky's omega continues cooing at the little kitten in her arms and kissing her ears that flick in response to her touch. Bucky and Wanda share a look, and Bucky silently begs her to " _please leave right now, Wanda."_ She gets the message with a half-smile. 

"I'll text you tomorrow," she says, nudging her friend.

Bucky's baby doll glances up and nods.

"Are we still on for the movie?"

"Definitely. I'll see you. _Bye_ , Bucky. Try not to get too loud tonight."

" _Bye_ , Wanda," Bucky replies, making a face at her.

As soon as Wanda leaves, Bucky starts to creep towards his omega. She looks up at him, smiling sweetly, and sets Una onto the hardwood floor where the playpen is set up with training pads and two litterboxes. Shyly, she digs her toe into the floor below her as Bucky stalks nearer, determined. Once close enough, she leaps into his arms and kisses him noisily on the cheek.

"That th' best I get?" Bucky says, bumping her nose with his. "I thought I did a great job this year. "

"You do well every year," she answers. "I cannot wait to read my books and get to know this kitten. Thank you so much, Buck. I love you."

"I love ya, sweet girl. Happy birthday."

"It is, indeed. But I think we're missing something, if I may be so bold."

" _Please_ be bold."

"I think-" she pauses to kiss him on the lips. "We should-" another kiss, and she sinks her teeth into Bucky's bottom lip, making him whine. "Go upstairs. "

"Whatever my birthday girl wants," says Bucky, taking the stairs three at a time until they are outside of their bedroom.

Kicking open the door, Bucky rushes inside and throws her on the bed. She giggles, hurrying up towards the pillows as she waits for Bucky to slip off his shoes. He leaps onto the bed after her with a happy yelp. She flings her arms around him, tugging him down to meet her. Eagerly awaiting lips, pouted and shimmery with candy-flavored gloss, his favorite, rise to touch his. Bucky kisses his omega soundly, slipping his tongue into her mouth and sipping at the bow of her lips. She laughs into his mouth, rolling them over with a playful snarl. She nips his nose. Bucky reaches up to the hemline of her top, playing with the blue fabric. Wordlessly, she lifts her arms.

They become softer together then, all traces of playfulness evaporating. Bucky gazes up at his omega, his _beautiful fucking wife,_ adoringly. She's tracing the lines of his face, across his jaw and his chin. She presses her lips to each of the freckles that dot his nose, and Bucky smiles at her.

"I wanna buy you a house," he whispers. "A big one, with a real library an' a big, fancy staircase that you c'n float down while wearin' a pretty dress. " 

"Bay doors in the master bedroom," she continues, kissing his forehead. "And one of those large showers built for four people. "

"Anythin' you want, honey," says Bucky, cupping the back of her neck and pressing their foreheads together. "I wanna take care a' ya an' get ya a place you could live in forever."

"Not to sound too cheesy, but I'd live wherever you'd be, Buck."

Bucky grabs her waist, flipping them again. He kisses her, and she grabs his shirt, tugging it up and off until she can get her hands on his chest. She never thought it possible, but he still has a heartbeat. She is not quite sure if it is just her imagination or if his alpha designation overpowered her vampire venom. All she knows is that it is comforting to feel what she thinks is her Bucky's powerful heartbeat. If she looks hard enough, she can almost see it pulsing in his throat.

Bucky wraps his fingers around her neck and kisses where her own heartbeat would be. He moves his hand lower, unbuttoning her jeans. Her back arches from the heat of his hand even before he touches her. They say nothing, but she catches his eyes as he watches her. He slips his hand lower, and she sighs, her mouth falling open. He gazes at her as he strokes her. He slips a finger inside, and her grip around him tightens as he curls his finger.

"Pretty baby," Bucky purrs. "My pretty girl, look at you. That feel good?"

"So good. Can I have another kiss? Please?" 

Bucky slips another finger inside her, curling them both upwards until he feels that spot inside of her that they both love. He rests his thumb on her clit, and she whines, yanking him down for a frenzied kiss that has him chuckling at her eagerness. Breaking away from her, he removes his fingers, sucking off her slick as he pops the button on his jeans. 

"You okay?" 

"I would be better if you put your fingers back," she hints.

"Anythin' my birthday girl wants," Bucky teases, grabbing the waistband of her jeans. "Lift up for me, baby doll, there she is, my sweet omega. " 

"Buck, come on. Please?"

"You don't gotta beg me tonight," he replies as he tugs her jeans off, following the path down her legs with his mouth.

Bucky kisses the soles of her feet, making her smile and wiggle her toes. For good measure, he kisses those too before opening her legs. She squirms as he nips at her belly button. His fingers part her folds, and he caresses her clit, already swollen, and so damn pretty.

"Sweet as sugar," Bucky coos, licking his lips. 

"Buck, get back up here."

"Y'want, my knot? So soon?"

"Yeah."

"I know, honey.' S been a helluva day, hasn't it?"

Her birthday is an emotional time in ways that she cannot name. She hates it most years, loves it others. She longs for her old life but doesn't want to leave what she has now. Moving between being desperate for his touch and wanting absolutely nothing to do with him, at the end of the day, she wants Bucky terribly. It comforts both of them, so it doesn't take him long to take off his pants and crawl on top of her again. 

"Okay?" he says softly, nuzzling her bond mark.

"Always."

And it is all gentle kisses and soft touches as Bucky slides home. Her eyes flutter closed, and Bucky twines their fingers together, whining at the feel of her. Their blinds are closed, but Bucky can picture the rising sun lighting up their bodies as they move together. She'd look so pretty under the sunlight. Her hair fans out on the pillows behind her and Bucky speaks to her, softly and carefully. He tells her how much he loves her, how happy he is that he found her, and how much he never wants to let her go. He kisses her neck, burying his face there to inhale the smell of her, the tang of cinnamon and the sweetest apples, cotton wool, and _home_. Their eyes meet once he pulls back. Her colorless eyes shimmer up at him, and Bucky thinks of something incomprehensible as he falls under the spell of her gaze. She cups his cheek, and he turns his head, kissing her palm. 

" _I love you_ ," she whispers in the language of her childhood.

"Я люблю тебя," Bucky answers. 

She rises with the waves of her pleasure. Bucky strokes between her legs, wanting so badly to see her fall apart. Her grip on him tightens, making him stutter in his rhythm and groan in satisfaction. She kisses him as she comes hard, her fingers sweeping up and down his back, her toes curling. His heart seems to thump in time with her muffled whimpers. She wants to cry. Bucky shushes her sweetly, pressing his fingers against her. She comes again, gentler but no less intense. 

"Want your knot, Buck," she says, once she can talk again.

He does, letting out a soft grunt as though not wanting to ruin the moment. She feels when his knot locks them together, and Bucky collapses, laying his head on her chest with a purr of deep satisfaction. Bloody tears fall down her cheeks without her permission. She sniffs, upset with herself.

"Why're you cryin', huh?" Bucky whispers, wiping her tears with care.

"I don't know. This is simultaneously the best and worst day of my life."

"Too many feelin's in one day.' S overwhelmin', ain't it?"

"Yeah, I think that's it. I'm sorry if I ruined the moment."

"Never, honey. You're okay.' S a difficult day for ya, I get that."

"I think, ever since we got together, it's gotten harder and easier to deal with. Because you don't let me repress it," she jokes through her tears.

He laughs, kissing her forehead.

"' S the day that th' love of my life was born. Why wouldn't I celebrate that?"

"No, you're right. It's good to celebrate it, I suppose. Thank you for reminding me of that."

"You're welcome, baby. Happy birthday."

And her answering smile is shy and kind, flashing her pretty fangs at him against the backdrop of the muted light of the sun. She mouths' _thank you,'_ and Bucky smiles in turn, kissing her sweetly. He is about to say something else when a massive lump of a dog leaps on their bed, dropping a small furry kitten in his wake. They had forgotten to close the door. Sir Calidore goes right for Bucky, licking him amidst his loud protests that he is " _still inside his wife, you goddamn lug, get offa me!"_ His omega scoops up Una to keep her safe from the brawl. She begins giggling. Bucky gives up fighting the dog and laughs too.

"Yer such a jackass," he tells Sir Calidore, who licks him again. "A fuckin' menace, Cal."

"He was missing us. We were gone for a long time, weren't we, Sir Calidore?" she says as the dog sprawls atop Bucky.

Bucky grunts, taking the brunt of Sir Calidore's weight. She snorts, kissing Bucky's nose, and he sticks out his tongue childishly.

"Yeah, it's real funny from down there. Laugh it up."

"My two favorite canines in the whole wide world," she teases.

"Okay, so technically, 'm not a canine in the same sense," says Bucky. "Werewolves are descended from Canis _dirus,_ not _Canus lupus._ "

"That's just semantics."

"Not really." He kisses her quick, grinning against her lips. "How'd you feel if I called you an upyr?"

"They're born, not made, Buck. You know that."

Bucky hums, licking her bond mark. "Hey, once we're done here, wanna take a bath before we hit th' hay?"

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea," she replies, running her fingers through his hair. "Thanks for today. I had a nice time."

Bucky raises his head and cradles her jaw in one of his hands. He kisses her nose. 

"I promised I'd make up all yer missin' birthdays, an' I sure as hell intend to keep that promise."

"I know," she sighs, nuzzling into his palm. "It's easier when I'm with you. I love you, you know."

"An' I love _you_ ," says Bucky. "Happy birthday, darlin'."


End file.
